


【先婚后爱】下酒菜(7/9)

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【先婚后爱】草原小情侣 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【先婚后爱】草原小情侣 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955629





	【先婚后爱】下酒菜(7/9)

权顺荣觉得气氛有点尴尬，于是想站起身，说去看看孩子。  
“少来了，”全圆佑一眼就看穿了他的没话找话，“嗤”的一声笑了出来。“他俩玩得好着呢，可不用你搅和。”  
权顺荣的小心思遭到拆穿，气得腮帮子鼓鼓，但还是老老实实地躺回了全圆佑腿上。他的大儿子今年四岁，小儿子快三岁，年纪相差不大，也能玩在一起。特别是老二吃得多、天生壮实些，摔跤竟偶尔能赢过哥哥。  
“不就是说了你两句，”全圆佑捏捏他的脸颊，捏出“呼”的一声，“还不许说了。”  
“凭什么说我。”权顺荣想想还是心气不顺。  
“不让你去，你嫌我管太多了；让你去、说好了不要喝酒，结果没少喝。”全圆佑抬着头看看头顶茂密的树冠，“真应该把你当时说的话都写下来。”  
权顺荣心虚了。他其实不太记得那天晚上发生什么了，只记得去给离驻地很远的一家人主持了他们二儿子的成年礼。全圆佑自己成年礼的时候喝得昏天黑地，对于这种场合印象深刻，因而绝不希望权顺荣参与。

“哼，”权顺荣记得自己当时气得直跺脚，“年轻人多、有意思的不许我去，婚礼葬礼倒一个不少。这一次我不听你的！”  
“不是不叫你去有意思的，”全圆佑觉得自己的耐心已经到头了，“到了那里你不喝都不行，没有一个不是醉着回来的。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“你本来就咳嗽着，不该喝酒；喝了酒身上发热，骑马一吹风更要受凉了；再说——”他觉得这话有点难开口。一般谁家办成年礼，附近年纪相仿的年轻男孩女孩都要过来热闹，热闹热闹就在哪个草垛里热闹出孩子的也不是没有。对旁观者还是参与者，这都不是什么美妙的回忆。  
“知道了、知道了！”权顺荣存着心和他顶嘴，“怕我看上哪个年轻英俊的是不是？”  
有点这意思了。全圆佑心想，但好像也不是那么回事。权顺荣看上了哪个倒没什么，顶多说两句胡话，拿“太过高兴，醉酒失言”糊弄过去也就罢了；怕的是到时候大家喝得一个比一个醉，哪个看上了他，权顺荣稀里糊涂被人家动手动脚了，事情就大了。这话也不好明说，他想着要怎么暗示一下，又觉得还不如明说呢。  
“这不合适——”他最后憋出这样一句话，“你都是两个孩子的爹了……”  
“啊，绕了一圈说我年老色衰，不合适去给人家年轻人主持！”权顺荣火冒三丈，“那些眉毛都白了的老巫师去给小孩子主持百岁，你也不怕孩子给咒得短命！”  
全圆佑觉得话题走偏了，但是权顺荣现在气得脸都红了。今天如果不让他去，下次他也一定闹着要去的。这家人也不知道怎么想的，偏偏来请权顺荣主持。  
“既然这么想去就去，”全圆佑叹了一口气，“只一样，不许喝酒。”  
权顺荣一摔门帘，风也似地走了。

当天晚上全圆佑结束政务已经是深夜，权顺荣还没回来。本来就想着戍边驻地粮草的事情，心里烦闷，再惦记着这个小祖宗，更是头痛不已。两个孩子睡前看不到权顺荣回来，闹了好一会才累得睡下，他一听那一声高过一声的哭声只觉得胸闷，赶紧叫人好生哄着，自己走出了驻地。没走几步，权顺荣的随从就骑着马回来通报，权顺荣喝得太多、醉得太厉害，只好让马儿慢慢走。全圆佑真恨不得痛骂一声“蠢材，也不知道拦着”，勉强忍住了。  
权顺荣下马时脑子已经不太清楚了，也不知道自己究竟在哪里，也不知道现在是什么时辰了。喝了许多酒，浑身发烫，汗水把额前的头发打湿了一片。  
“瞧瞧！”全圆佑恨铁不成钢地帮他把礼服解开，“喝成这样。”  
“别弄……”权顺荣迷迷糊糊地挣扎，“怪痒的！”  
“嗯，”全圆佑有一搭没一搭地答应着，手忙脚乱地去找他的睡衣，“呆着别动。”

他找了好一会儿才翻到权顺荣最喜欢的那一件，可能是今天出门太急，丢在了自己帐子里的衣服堆下面。进门时的景象却让他大吃一惊——他本以为权顺荣要睡着了，谁知权顺荣自己从被子里溜出来，找到了带回来的奶酒正背对着他开怀畅饮，一边喝一边洒，整个肩膀和背上都流淌着浅白色的酒浆。  
“行了！”全圆佑大步过去，刚伸手要抢，就被权顺荣一手搂住了肩膀，大力地亲上了嘴唇。平时权顺荣总是爱害羞，亲一下都脸红很久，现在可谓大胆得让他吃惊了。权顺荣满身都是酒香，他干脆回吻回去，掠得几分甜香滋味。  
“要喝酒自己喝，为什么非要喝我身上的……”全圆佑从权顺荣嘴唇上挪开，慢悠悠地去吮流淌在脖颈和胸口上的奶酒，权顺荣想推他却使不上力气。  
“喝酒总得有点下酒菜吧？”全圆佑觉得今天这个小妖精格外欠惩治。  
“不可以吃我……”权顺荣委屈地哼哼，“顺荣……顺荣是人呀！”  
“人怎么就不能吃？”他突然发觉，逗弄喝多了的权顺荣别有一番趣味，“今天落到我手里就别想完整地走了。”  
一颗大眼泪从权顺荣朦胧的眼睛里滚出来，“不行！”  
“好了好了，”全圆佑逗急了人家自己又心疼得很，“哪有把人下酒的道理。”  
“那你快一点。”  
“什么？”全圆佑手里抓着权顺荣的阴茎，那里已经半硬了起来。  
“别玩我了，快点进来！”  
真是破天荒了。全圆佑心想。过去在床上逗权顺荣几句，权顺荣便红着脸要恼，今天喝多了，自己全不顾忌。亏了多派几个人跟着他，不然可危险了。  
“噢，”全圆佑偏不，手指在他后穴里慢悠悠地打转。软肉暖呼呼地吸着他的手指，让他起了点逗弄的心思。  
“也太小了吧……”权顺荣的眼神涣散，试图抬起头看清全圆佑的脸，“你才十几啊……”  
这一下可让全圆佑火大了起来。折腾了半天，连是谁都不知道，就这样老老实实地任人摆弄。他把手指抽出来，还没等权顺荣说话就迅速顶了进去，不出意料地收获了一声满足的呻吟。  
“真好……”权顺荣傻傻地笑，一条腿下意识地勾上全圆佑的腰，“赶快……”  
“小浪货，”全圆佑恨不得拧他一把，又舍不得。对着自己之外的人也这样吗？越想越觉得心气不顺，顶弄时便也加大了力气。权顺荣此时的叫声甜甜腻腻的，两条雪白的手臂也无力地挂在他的脖子上，却还是被他撞得一下一下往床头滑去。他感受到权顺荣已经开始发抖了，很快就要高潮了。他偏偏不想让他称心如意，便把他的手臂拨到一旁，停了动作。权顺荣睁开眼睛，困惑地看着他。  
“自己转过去，”他慢悠悠地说，“跪好。”  
权顺荣摇摇晃晃地起身，刚翻过去就被全圆佑在屁股上拍了一巴掌。  
“说了不许喝酒，还是喝。”他恨恨地把权顺荣捞起来操，“喝成这副样子，连我也不知道是谁了。”  
“我——我知道的！”权顺荣反驳，声音被撞得破碎了，“是——”  
“你倒说，”全圆佑动作不停，在另一边又补了一巴掌。他清晰地看到，权顺荣因为这一下硬得滴水，声音也变了个调。“说不对接着挨打。”  
“嗯——”权顺荣抓着床单，努力不让自己的脑子被一波一波的快感冲昏了。可是这种抵抗似乎太过苍白，尤其是在全圆佑又抽了他屁股一下的时候。他刚张开嘴想说，就觉得眼前一阵发白，下面也不受控制地射了。  
“这也不知道——”全圆佑仍然抓着他的腰抽插着，权顺荣高潮后格外敏感的身体几乎要承受不住了。  
“不行了……求求你……”权顺荣带着哭腔去推他，“难受……”  
“难受？”全圆佑玩味地把手探下去，果不其然。“没几下就又硬了？”  
“不是……”他努力地转过头看着全圆佑的眼睛，“难受的！想找圆佑……唔……圆佑快来救我！”  
这时候想起来有人等着你了。那现在的我又是谁呢？

“到底想着谁呢？”全圆佑被权顺荣恼火地捂上嘴，还是顽强地发问。  
“真是坏心眼，趁我喝多了就戏弄我！”权顺荣朦朦胧胧地想起那天早晨醒来时头晕得很，浑身酸酸的。他还以为自己不过是喝多了，谁知道还有这些故事。  
“快告诉我。”  
“还能是谁，”权顺荣不去看他，小声地说。“看着别的孩子成年礼，一直在想你十七岁该是什么样子呢。”


End file.
